<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ships in the night by willexbroadwayduet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310768">ships in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willexbroadwayduet/pseuds/willexbroadwayduet'>willexbroadwayduet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willexbroadwayduet/pseuds/willexbroadwayduet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun pushes himself a bit too much when practicing for their upcoming comeback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ships in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun worked too hard.<br/>
He knew it. The other members knew it. All of his friends knew it. His family knew it. Their manager, choreographer, singing coach and producers all knew it. His teachers and classmates knew it. Everyone in Taehyun’s life was aware of how he would push himself to the brink before taking a break. His fellow members often worked very hard as well, and no matter how much he wished he had more stamina, when they all started to get tired at the end of the day he knew he had to go to bed. His body physically couldn’t handle any more. So like every other day, the five boys were packing up to leave the company and go back to the dorm, ready to shower and go to sleep. And normally Taehyun would follow them, because despite wanting to keep going, he knew that he had limits and it wouldn’t be good for him to try and push himself past his limits. He wouldn’t want to risk an injury. </p><p>But today was different. Their first comeback since their one year anniversary of debuting was on the horizon. They weren’t rookies anymore. They had to start being as good as their seniors, as they were now equal competitors. Run Away had only gotten one win at a music show while Crown got three. They had to give these performances their all and work twice as hard so they wouldn’t just be forgotten. The “oh they’re BTS’S junior group” novelty was wearing off. They had to start proving that they were special and different from other groups. There was no room for error, and tonight Taehyun had noticed how he had been responsible for a lot of their current errors. He couldn’t afford to be making those mistakes. He had to work harder and do more-do better-to ensure a flawless comeback.</p><p>But before they were an idol group they were friends, so the others noticed when Taehyun didn’t start packing up his things.</p><p>“Are you not coming?” Beomgyu asked as Taehyun plugged his phone into the speaker, ready to play “Can You See Me” (their new title track) once again. He had memorized the choreography by now, but his footwork was sloppy, and he almost bumped into others members a few times. He had to improve his execution.</p><p>“No. I need to run it a few more times. But you guys go. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai all exchanged a look of concern. They seemed to have a conversation through facial expressions about what to do (which Taehyun could all read, of course. He had become fluent in the language of his friends a long time ago.)</p><p>“Guys, I’m fine. I’ll be home in less than an hour. Now go. Get some rest.”</p><p>More looks were shared before Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Kai looked to their leader to have the final say.</p><p>“Fine, but remember you’ve got school in the morning.”</p><p>“I won’t stay long. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay, well...goodnight.”</p><p>And then they were all gone, leaving Taehyun alone with his thoughts. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re going to be fine. It’s all going to be fine. Your hard work will pay off and everything will be okay.” </p><p>With that he got back to rehearsing. He must have run through the song at least ten times, probably more. He forgot about checking the time and keeping his promise. He felt his bones aching and eyelids getting heavy, but he knew he had to keep going. He kept dancing and dancing, despite being absolutely exhausted and his body screaming at him to stop. Everything hurt and the world was starting to feel faint and far away. The colors of the room started to bleed into each other, and he started getting dizzy too. He tried to get to his water bottle, but he fell. He tried to get up but he was too tired. Taehyun didn’t feel like he was really there, nor did he want to be, because he was overwhelmed with pain and fatigue.</p><p>“N-no…”</p><p>He still had work to do. He had to keep going. He had to perfect the choreography. He HAD to perfect it. He had to be perfect at it. He had to be perfect. </p><p>“Please...I need to-” Taehyun coughed, suddenly feeling like he might throw up. “I need to keep working...please, just let me…”</p><p>He was arguing with his own body. Instead of the hurt and tiredness leaving him like he asked for it to,  it responded with tears. </p><p>“I don’t have time to cry!” Taehyung said, wanting to bang his head against the floor. He really wanted to sleep, but he also really didn’t want to dance poorly and be an embarrassment that failed the team. He would not let himself be the reason they didn’t get any music show wins or award show nominations. He would not be what stood in the way of their success. </p><p>“They need me...they need me to do better...I have to do better, I have to do perfect...please…”</p><p>Now he was vomiting. Something else he didn’t need.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no. I can’t be sick. I cannot be sick. I can’t, I can’t, I just-please, I need to...need to...need…to…”</p><p>“Taehyun-ah? Are you still-oh my god!”</p><p>Kai rushed over to Taehyun’s side and put a hand on his forehead.</p><p>“Are you okay? Did you throw up? What happened?”</p><p>“I got really tired but kept going anyway and now my body feels broken.”</p><p>“Taehyun! You said you’d be back home in less than an hour.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Three in the morning. I fell asleep as soon as we got to the dorm but then woke up to go to the bathroom. I saw you still weren’t in bed and came back. God, what were you thinking?”</p><p>Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows. “I was thinking that I have to work harder so I can be-” Vomiting again-”perfect.”</p><p>“I’m calling an ambulance. You look horrible and it’s scaring me.”</p><p>“No, no, Huening, you can’t-they’ll delay the comeback when they find out and MOA will be so disappointed and-” More vomiting mixed with coughing. It was starting to look like blood.</p><p>“Hello, I’m calling because my friend overworked himself dancing and-uh yeah, we’re idols. You get this a lot? Uh, well, we’re at…”</p><p>Kai’s voice started to fade away as Taehyun felt his exhaustion take over him.</p><p>“No, Huening...you can’t...the comeback, we need-I need-”</p><p>“Shh, just rest now.”</p><p>“I can’t, please, I need to-”</p><p>“Just sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cheating.”</p><p>“How can you cheat at rock paper scissors?”</p><p>“You tell me! You’re the one doing it.”</p><p>“Soobin, will you please tell him he’s being ridiculous and there’s no such thing as cheating in rock paper sci-”</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>Taehyun heard a gasp. “You’re awake!” He felt Kai engulf him in a hug. He was having trouble opening his eyes.</p><p>“Uh yeah-what happened? I don’t remember anything before-oh wait, now I remember. We’re in a hospital, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yes Taehyunnie, we’re in a hospital. How are you feeling?”</p><p>At last Taehyun was able to open his eyes and survey the room around him. He’d been a patient in hospitals in the past, (broken ankle when he was nine, wisdom teeth when he was fifteen, tonsillitis last year) and this was pretty much like all the rest. But this time his fellow members were there, all in pajamas and harboring some serious bedhead.</p><p>“Uh-okay, I think. A little bit like my head is being clamped by a binder clip. Did I hit it when I fell?”</p><p>“Yeah, the doctor says it’s a concussion. But you’re going to be fine. You just need to drink a lot of fluids and get some rest.”</p><p>“But the comeback is only three weeks away. We don’t have time-”</p><p>“Relax, we already thought of that. The doctor also said that you should be back to normal by then, but to take it easy for now. Also you’re way too stressed. That shit affects your body, so you’ve got to learn how to chill out,” Yeonjun said. Soobin elbowed him.</p><p>“It’s not that easy, dum dum, not to mention you’re making it sound like it’s his fault which is only going to make him feel bad,” Soobin said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I can hear you. And it’s okay. I know hyung is just worried about me.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes went soft in a way they rarely did. “Yeah. I am.”</p><p>“We all are. You really scared us there,” Kai whispered. Taehyun noticed Kai’s hand moving towards his and he grabbed it.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry you had to see that, Hueningie. And I’m sorry I scared you all. It’s also really inconvenient with the comeback, I was stupid and irresponsible and I’m really sorry-”</p><p>“You’re seriously still thinking about the comeback right now? You almost died!” Soobin exclaimed.</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yes! The doctor said we shouldn't tell you all this now because we need to keep your stress levels down, but you almost had a fatal cardiac event. Your heart was really close to just giving up. You’re apparently lucky to have made it. Of course Tomorrow By Together is important, but your life is way more important. We’re friends-family-before idols,” Soobin said, taking Taehyun’s right hand. Yeonjun and Beomgyu nodded in agreement, while Kai looked down at his lap sadly. Taehyun sighed, his chest swimming with guilt.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We just want you to know that the comeback is the last thing on our minds right now, and if we’re at all upset with you, it’s not because of what this might do to our schedule. It’s because you should be taking better care of yourself. We can’t lose you, Taehyunnie,” Beomgyu said. </p><p>Taehyun felt heat building up behind his eyes. “Fuck, I don’t want to cry right now,” Taehyun said, trying to blink away the tears.</p><p>“Well too bad, because now I’m starting to cry and I refuse to cry alone,” Yeonjun joked. Taehyun smiled. </p><p>“I love you all,” Kai said suddenly, looking up from his lap. “Seriously. I mean it. I love all of you-so, so, so, so, so much. I’m really grateful that you’re in my life.” </p><p>The four older boys all smiled at Kai, their eyes shining. “It’s mutual,” Taehyun whispered. Kai locked eyes with him, and the intensity of his gaze made Taehyun gasp.</p><p>“I was really scared,” Kai whispered, and Taehyun’s guilt increased.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I really thought-I really thought you were going to die,” Kai continued, his voice getting shaky.</p><p>“I’m sorry-”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>Those words weren’t original, unique, or even particularly special, but for some reason Taehyun felt absolutely gutted by them, and now the tears were full on waterworks, and Taehyun was sitting up and throwing himself onto Kai, sobbing and repeating “I’m sorry,” over and over. Before he knew it Kai was sobbing too, and hugging back, and though the members were all pretty cuddly and hugs were practically a daily occurence, Taehyun felt like he never appreciated Kai’s hugs enough and basked in the warmth and comfort of being in the younger’s arms. When they started to calm down and pull apart, Taehyun realized the other members were gone.</p><p>“Where did the others go?” Taehyun asked, sniffling.</p><p>“Beomgyu had to take a call, and I think Yeonjun and Soobin went to the vending machine for snacks.”</p><p>Taehyun smiled the smallest bit. “That sounds like them.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Taehyun looked into Kai’s eyes. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Kai nodded, his lip trembling. “I know. Just please-don’t do it again.”</p><p>“I won’t. I swear I won’t. I learned my lesson.”</p><p>Kai nodded. “Good. I wish you didn’t need the pain of an almost heart attack to knock some sense into you, but at least the sense got knocked in, you know?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded. “Yeah. The almost heart attack is what changed my mind.”</p><p>“You say that like something else did.”</p><p>“Well it was definitely a factor, but...seeing how upset you were is what really did it for me. I don’t want you to ever be that sad again. I’m really sorry I made you that sad and scared, Huening,” Taehyun said. Kai took Taehyun’s hand again.</p><p>“It’s okay. I get it. It’s easy to convince yourself that rehearsing and rehearsing and rehearsing even if you need to rest will make you perfect. I get why you want to be perfect. I also wish I didn’t make mistakes. But we’re human. It’s inevitable. Even Jungkook sunbaenim makes mistakes.”</p><p>Taehyun chuckled. “You know he wants us to call him hyung.”</p><p>“Give it time, I’m still wrapping my head around the idea of the worldwide sensation that is BTS being our hyungs. Anyway, it may be easy to fall into the habit of putting the work first, but you need to remember that you have limitations and that’s okay. Our careers won’t be lost because you were half a beat behind the music. Okay?”</p><p>Taehyun smiled. “I’m older than you, yet somehow you’re the one being all wise.”</p><p>“Easy there, you’re only six months older. And you are wise. But you can’t know everything.”</p><p>Taehyun nodded. “You’re right. I can’t.” His eyes slowly drifted down to his and Kai’s clasped hands. He looked back up into Kai’s eyes and his heart started racing. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine...I just started considering doing something and now I’m seriously thinking about doing it but I’m really terrified to do it and I don’t know if I can.”</p><p>“You can do anything, Taehyunnie. You don’t have to be scared.”</p><p>Taehyun inhaled deeply. “I know that I can do it, like I functionally am capable of it, I’m just hesitant because if I do it then everything could change.”</p><p>Kai furrowed his eyebrows. “In a bad way?”</p><p>“Maybe. Probably. I’m not sure.”</p><p>Kai shrugged. “If you want to do it then you should.”</p><p>Taehyun’s free hand went to the back of his neck, which he rubbed anxiously. “Uh...okay. Cool. Yeah. Is it okay if I uh, kiss you?”</p><p>Kai’s eyes widened. “Like...on the lips?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Kai’s. A part of him wanted to hide from Kai’s reaction but he also felt like he couldn’t possibly look away. Kai seemed deep in thought.</p><p>“You can say no, like I don’t want you to say yes if you’re not comfortable, I just thought I should try...making a move, I guess, but I asked because I don’t want to force anything on you-”</p><p>“You can do it.”</p><p>The room went eerily quiet as Taehyun processed what Kai just said.</p><p>“It’s...it’s okay if I kiss you?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s okay. I’m okay.”</p><p>If Taehyun’s heart could beat any faster, it would. “You’re sure, right? Because I really don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with and it really is okay if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“No, I...want to. I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>Kai’s eyes flit down towards the floor as soon as he finished speaking while Taehyun’s were solely focused on the boy sitting across from him. His best friend and bandmate. His midnight snack buddy and partner in crime. The boy who always helped him feel loved and taken care of, who was there to laugh and cry with him when needed, who never turned down hugs or cuddles, who never failed to make his members feel loved and appreciated, who always listened when Taehyun needed to vent, who despite being exposed to the horrors of an entertainment industry at a young age, still carried joy in his spirit and a gift to always see the best in people. The charming, adorable, funny, passionate, sweet, kind, loving, positive, hardworking, handsome, caring, encouraging, talented, and brilliantly beautiful Kai Kamal Huening. How he ended up here he wasn’t sure, but he was going to seize the opportunity to be as close as he could to this incredible boy who he was DEFINITELY in love with. </p><p>Kai’s lips were soft and warm, and Taehyun smiled against them as he tasted the younger’s toothpaste.</p><p>“So you had some mint chocolate ice cream,” Taehyun said softly in between kisses.</p><p>“Shut up,” Kai said, smiling. Taehyun had never kissed anyone before, and now he knew that his first would be hard to beat. He didn’t need a romantic setting or a grand gesture to feel swept off of his feet. This boy that he thought the world of was kissing him back. Taehyun was sharing a mutual kiss with someone he genuinely had feelings for. He never thought he’d see the day. </p><p>“You’re...you’re amazing, Taehyunnie,” Kai said breathlessly as Taehyun started to place gentle smooches on his neck.</p><p>“Thanks. Beginner’s luck I guess,” Taehyun muttered as he moved to press his lips on Kai’s collarbone. Kai laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t mean the kissing. Though you are good at that.” Taehyun smiled and pulled back to look at Kai.</p><p>“Then what did you mean, Ning?”</p><p>“I meant that...you are amazing. Like as a person. You’re an amazing person. And...I love you.”</p><p>Taehyun felt his heart inflate and thought he might cry again, but this time out of happiness. “You do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. I love you, Taehyun.”</p><p>Taehyun leaned in so his and Kai’s noses were touching, which made the other boy smile. </p><p>“I love you more, Kai.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's all! thanks for reading. remember to stream the can't you see me music video and vote for it on idol champ. let's get our boys some wins this comeback! they deserve it.<br/>follow me on twt @sparklysoobin if you want i'm writing a loona au over there if you're interested. it's enemies to lovers chuuves where jiwoo's mom married the prince of england and sooyoung's older sister is meghan markle, who is about to marry harry, the other prince of england, so sooyoung's moving into the palace and shit hits the fan. i'm having fun writing it so far and would really appreciate ppl reading it so pls check it out if you have the chance and if you don't already, stan loona<br/>okay that's all stay safe wash your hands ily and remember that's its going to be okay &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>